


At the mosque

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Religion, Yousana AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Sana and Yousef always saw each other at the mosque but never talked until this one Eid.





	At the mosque

"Mamma wants to know if you'll be able to help bring the pastries here next week.", Sana says to her brother.

They are at the mosque, having their break between the Quran lessons.

Elias looks at his sister with a confused look. Mikael and Mutta next to him. "Why didn't she just text me?"

"Because you're awful at replying. So what should I tell her?", Sana answers.

Her friends are waiting for her, a few tables away. They don't have much left of the break and it's a relatively sunny Saturday.

Looking around the yard in front of the mosque, Sana sees children running around, teenagers sitting at tables, drinking cold drinks and chatting. A few meters away, her gaze meets a tall boy. She has seen him around the mosque many times. He's here almost every weekend, same as Sana. Sure, they don't have lessons together but she sees him in the breaks or at big events hosted by their mosque.   
As if he can feel Sana looking at him, the boy looks up and meets her gaze. Sana feels caught and looks away, at her brother. Good thing that he didn't notice Sana being distracted by that boy.

"Tell her I'll do that. I'll be coming here anyway. The boys will help me, too.", Elias says and points at Mikael and Mutta.

The teenagers at the mosque planned a pastries-sale to donate the money they get from it.

Both of them nod and so does Sana. "Okay, I'll tell her. See you later."

While walking away, Sana starts texting her mother but can't help but look into the direction of that tall boy she always seems to see.

His eyes are already on her and once she looks at him he averts his eyes and looks at the guy standing with him. Sana knows that boy, his name is Murat and he's a friend of her brother.

The next Saturday Sana is really busy with the pastries-sale. She goes to the mosque earlier than she usually does, in company of her brother and Mutta. They start building up the long tables to display the food on. Soon, they are joined by three other people. Two of which Sana knows. One of them is Ceyda, a girl who Sana teaches the younger kids with sometimes. The other one is Murat. And the last one, it's the tall, dark-haired boy Sana has been seeing around for a very long time.

She remembers seeing him for the first time two years ago.

Sana had actually crashed into him when hurrying to get to the small kiosk-like room to buy French-Toast. She had left the house without having breakfast that morning and she was dying of hunger.

He had just smiled at her shyly, telling her it's okay when she kept apologizing.

After that, she saw him at least every other weekend. She went to Quran lessons, having talks about important topics she and other girls felt like needed to be talked about or attended another program she signed up to do.

All that time he was there, too. In other groups, doing similar things but always there.

All that time they shared quick looks, saw each other in line to get a snack, at big events at the mosque.

All that time, only stealing quick glance while they think the other one is not looking.

Now, that they're carrying a table together, both on each end, they don't know how to act.

Sana looks down at the table and almost stumbles because of exactly that.

Yousef tries to concentrate on where they are going instead of on Sana because he knows he would not be able to look away once his eyes land on the beautiful girl.

Still, they don't talk much. They only exchange two sentences. 

"Thanks for helping.", Sana says, looking at him shortly.

"Of course. No worries.", Yousef answers quickly.

After that small encounter Sana keeps thinking of the tall, dark-haired, cute guy. She had heard her brother call him Yousef and she finally had a name to connect to the face.

After that small encounter Sana keeps actively looking for him at the mosque.

The only thing that bothers her with that is that he starts to be there less and less.

At first she thought she might just not have seen him. There are a lot of people there.

But as the time went by, she knew that that was not it. She didn't see him around the mosque, but she heard Elias and his friends talk about Yousef and she noticed them start hanging out with him more and more.

Any time she looked for him at the mosque and could not see him her heart ached. Sana knows she shouldn't feel that way, she barely knows him. That doesn't mean she has control over her feelings.

Every time she is at the mosque, she looks for him. She does that while knowing that she'll be disappointed each time.

On Eid, her whole family goes to pray and meet friends at the mosque. Sana loves Eid. It has to be her favorite time of the year. She gets to see so many people she doesn't see often. No matter what happens she feels very at peace on Eid.

"You grew up so much!", Sana's old neighbour greets her and pinches Sana's cheeks. "How is school going? I hope you're still doing as good as before!"

Sana smiles at her 'aunt' Fariha but doesn't get the chance to answer because her mother joins them.

That way Sana has the chance to slip away and greet a few of her friends and wish them Eid Mubarak.

"Eid Mubarak!", Sana hears from left and right while walking over to her friends.

With a big smile she joins Jamilla and Ceyda. First she hugs Jamilla and then, while hugging Ceyda, she catches a glimpse of someone she hasn't seen here in months. Her breath catches in her throat but she tries to play it off.

Again, as if he can feel her gaze, he looks at her.

Sana immediately blushes and when she parts from the hug with her friend and they start a conversation, Sana's eyes find Yousef every few seconds. She can't help herself. 

"I need to go see my uncle, over there.", Ceyda announces. 

"And I should go join your brother now.", Jamilla says and with that they both leave Sana.

She is left standing there alone. A few seconds she looks around with a content smile on her face until she hears a cry. A kid is crying like the world is going to end. Well, he just fell but Sana runs over to him anyway.

Turns out, she's not the only one who had that thought. When she helps the kid to stand up, that one guy joins them and crouches in front of the kid, same as Sana. 

"Are you okay?", Sana asks the little boy. 

He sniffles his cries but nods. 

"Can I take a look?", Yousef asks the boy in a soft voice if he can see how bad the damage is on his knees. 

The boy looks away from Sana and to Yousef. Sana does the same. As soon as the boy nods again, Yousef lifts the boy's shorts a bit. Sana immediately notices the boy wincing and starts trying to distract him.

"Hey, I'm Sana. Do you want to tell me what your name is?", Sana asks the boy. 

It's effective because now the boy looks away from his knee that is bleeding a little bit. He smiles weakly at Sana.

"Omar."

"Really?", Sana asks with a smile, "I have a cousin with the same name." 

Yousef's gaze lands on Sana. The little boy's knee is totally fine, just a little graze. But the way Sana handles the situation, by distracting the boy from his knee and just talking about something, anything, brings a huge smile onto his face.

She's really beautiful. He knew that before. All that time he saw her around the mosque. To him she was the most beautiful person here at any time. He knows it's not about that when going to the mosque but whenever he saw, whenever he sees Sana he has trouble breathing and concentrating. She is really pretty and he knows that she does a lot of voluntary work and now she looks after this little boy that tripped and grazed his knee.

"Omar! What happened?", a woman calls and runs over to them. 

At the same time Sana and Yousef stand up and Omar turns around. He runs to the woman, apparently his mother. 

He whispers something to the woman which makes her look over to Sana and Yousef, who are standing next to each other now. She smiles at them gratefully and thanks them.

"Thank you for looking after him. I didn't see where he ran off to."

"It's no problem, really.", Sana says.

Simultaneously Yousef answers: "Nothing to thank us for."

With that the woman picks up her son and walks away. At first the two teenagers just look at them walk away and both of them laugh when the boy, Omar, waves at them while being carried away. 

They both smile and wave back and when they see that the person next to them does it too, they start laughing. 

Facing each other, and laughing, Sana feels really happy to see him again. It has been a long time. She knows it's weird that she feels this way. She doesn't really know him. She knows a little of him through her brother and his friends but in the years they know each other for, Yousef and her have only exchanged two sentences.

They calm down and stand there just smiling at each other. 

"Eid Mubarak.", Yousef is the first one to say. 

Sana smiles at that, her dimples making an appearance and making Yousef want see them all the time. 

"Eid Mubarak.", Sana says back.

After that neither of them knows what to say. 

'Hey, I haven't seen you around too much' doesn't seem to be the best thing to say, thinks Sana.

'I missed seeing you every weekend, even when we never really talked.' doesn't seem to be the best thing to say, to Yousef.

Still, he is not ready to let go of this chance to talk to her. He says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"So, is Elias here too?", he asks.

Sana doesn't even care that he asks her something about her brother. She didn't want to leave this conversation just yet. 

She nods. "Yes, he should be walking around here somewhere."

Again, a few seconds they just stand there, in silence, hearing the people around them chattering away. 

"Oh, I think your friends are waiting for you.", Yousef says, sounding a bit disappointed to Sana. She might just be imagining it, though. 

Sana turns around and looks at the direction in which Yousef pointed. Jamilla and Leyla are standing there, looking over to them. With knowing smirks on their faces.

Turning back around to Yousef, Sana presses her lips together and nods. Then she says: "Yeah, I should get going. It was nice seeing you."

"It was nice seeing you, too.", Yousef says and right before Sana turns around, he adds, "Elias had invited me and some other friends over to your house today. If you're home I'll see you then."

He talks very fast, as if he is nervous, but Sana can't concentrate on that. She feels herself get really excited, more than she should. She knew Elias invited friends over but the important information of Yousef being one of the guests did not reach Sana. 

Trying really hard not to smile too much, Sana nods. "I'll see you then."

Walking away from him, with the knowledge that she would see him in a few hours, Sana can't wipe away the smile off her face. She was already happy before seeing him but after that tiny conversation she feels even better. 

What she doesn't see is Yousef sporting the very same, big smile as she is. She doesn't know that he is as happy as she is because of the fact that they’ll see each other in a couple of hours.


End file.
